warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Jinks (The Reversed Timeline)
"We'll be back here." "And if not? Then we won't have anything left from Mom and Dad." "Of course we will. Here, look. These are their wedding rings. This is Mom's. It's yours. And I'll have Dad's. Now, no matter what happens, we will always be together." Claire Olivia Jinks is the firstborn daughter of the former warehouse agents, teammates and partners, Steven Jinks and Claudia Donovan. She lost her parents and all immediate relatives at the age of eleven. Ever since, Claire had to take care of her younger sister Cordelia, then aged nine, on her own. Claire's Story Claire was born on August 21, 2015 and became the second child in the B&B at that time, preceded by James Lattimer. She quickly got used to the constant attention of her uncles and aunts (both biological and honorary) and the son of her parents' friends often accompanied the baby at any time of the day or night. That was until her sister was born. When Claudia was still pregnant, Claire didn't stop dreaming of how her life would change when her little sister is born. The girl could hardly say all this in words, but she often came to her mother when the latter stayed at home, and lay with her or talked to the redhead's belly, to make sure the baby isn't bored. She was there whenever there was something concerning the baby: she chose wallpaper for the nursery, looked through lists of names to choose the right one for her sister, and made sure that James didn't break the baby's toys ahead of time - or she thought she did all of the above. When Cordelia was finally born, Claire couldn't be happier. At first, she even refused to leave the nursery, fearing that Cordy would disappear and she'd be left alone again, so their parents even had to arrange an extra bed for the blonde. The girls grew up being extremely close. Claire was always there for her sister, even when Cordy asked her parents to take them both to the warehouse. Despite being raised among agents, Claire was terrified of this place. She always believed that the warehouse would bring them lots of pain sooner or later, and it seemed to feel her distrust and response respectively. Whenever Steve and Claudia took the girls with them, the blonde had absolutely nothing to do not to die of boredom, while Cordy enjoyed her time there and even sometimes confessed that she was talking with the warehouse. When Claire was six, her fears were finally confirmed. As always, they were in the warehouse, minding their own business, while their parents were working on another case, when the girl heard an uncharacteristic noise. She had hardly figured out what was that, and her four-year-old sister was already lying on the floor, with lots of unidentified artifacts around her. Claire screamed in panic and rushed to their parents, and she managed to call for help just in time. Subsequently, she heard (or eavesdropped) many times that if no one was around at the moment, they could've lost Cordelia, possibly forever. And she absolutely couldn't let this happen!